


Letter 1

by BellaStark



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Just a tiny Love Letter from Jon to Sansa.





	Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will enjoy Part 1 of my Love Letter Series

_Dear Sansa_ ,

I´m only go _ne for half a day and i already miss you so much. It´s new to me to not see you or anothe member of your lovely family first thing in the morning._  
_I know you since the day your parents brought you home from the hospital, and ever since i thought you the most beautiful thing i ever will see in my life._  
_You already had that red hair and clear blue eyes, i think those eyes can see into my soul._  
_I love looking at you, everything you do, you do it with grace._  
_I know we not close, even though i always wish we were. I was to shy to tell you how i feel about you. Since i was old enough to know what love is, i knew i was in love with you. And nothing changed since then, the opposite happend. I love you more with every day._

_With time Robb found out, i was so scared that he would hate me, and that he would quit our friendship, that i was not only lose you but him too. He´s my best friend and i don´t know what i would do without him. He always supported my love for you, even encourged it. But i never was brave or confident enough to tell you. With time Arya found out too, Bran too and in the end the rest of your family catched up on it. I know that because a few days before i left your parents talked to me about it, they said i shouldn´t be such a coward and just tell you and that they are sure you would feel the same way. But i was much to scared to do so._  
_I always thought and i still do, that i´m not good enough for you and that you deserve better than me. You deserve a modern day prince or a hero, who can give you everything you wish for._

_The only thing i can give you is my undying love, and now i know that´s all you wished for all those years._

_I was suprised this morning when i was saying goodbye and you were hugging me so tight and then you gave me that letter. At first i didn´t know what to say, and i´m still at a loss for words._  
_Firstof all i wanted to say Thank you! Thank you for all those lovely things you said about me, and for believeing in me. I will do my best not to dissapoint you._  
_Second, i´m sory! I am sorry that i didn´t have told you how i feel ages ago, we both culd have spend all that time together, instead we were seperated and pining for each other._

_You are so sweet, lovely, funny, very smart and beautiful inside and out. I be honored that you choose me and i be so proud of you, you so much braver then me! And,_  
_I LOVE YOU TOO!_  
_I be so glad that you had the courage and trust to tell me how you feel about me, without it i´m not sure if i would ever have found the nerve to tell you about my feelings._

_The only thing i´m sad about is, that right now we not at the same place, couse if we were i would love to kiss you, and whisper sweet nothings in your ears while holding you close._

_But i promise we wil do that, as soon as i´m back from my world traveling trip. I would have come back home immediately, but in your letter you told me not to, and that you would get angry at me. I couldn´t risk that. I want to do that the right way from the start. So i will travel for the next 6 month, but i can´t wait to come back home to finally do what i wanted to do for almost all my life._  
_Loving you!_

_I am yours and hope you are mine!_

_n Love, Always_

_Jon_

**Author's Note:**

> As always i´m sorry for my typos and other mistakes i did.
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr redwolf1283


End file.
